


Avertissement

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed/Kimblee, thème : Regarde-moi. Une mise au point s'impose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avertissement

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Hey."

L'Alchimiste Ecarlate se retourna.

"Quoi?"

Greed avança vers lui d'un pas ferme.

"Fais gaffe, toi. J'ai vu comment tu traitais les Chimères. J'ai vu comment tu les regardais, avec ton air suffisant à la con. Okay, t'es là que depuis deux jours. Okay, on en a tous marre. Okay, la prison, c'était dur. Mais t'as pas intérêt à en tuer une pour te défouler. T'as plutôt intérêt à te tenir tranquille et faire ce que je te dis.

\- Oh oh, voilà qu'il se fâche… si on m'attaque, je me défendrai.

\- Ouais, mais je me méfies de ta notion de l'attaque. Je crois plutôt que tu trouverais n'importe quel prétexte pour tout faire péter.

\- Naon, moi?"

Kimblee souriait.

La discussion avait lieu dans un des couloirs du bar. Ils étaient seuls.

Greed l'Homonculus avait choisi cette occasion pour parler à Kimblee l'Alchimiste. Il voulait non seulement le prévenir de ce qui lui arriverait s'il touchait à ses Chimères, mais aussi avoir un brin de discussion avec lui. Greed voulait beaucoup de choses.

C'était simple, en fait : il voulait tout.

"Oui, toi."

L'Homonculus fit un pas en avant, un pas vers Kimblee, qui ne recula pas.

"Toi, l'Alchimiste, ou ex-Alchimiste d'Etat."

Un pas.

"Toi, le Psychopathe. Et ne nies pas."

Un pas.

"Toi, qui aimes tout faire exploser."

Un pas. Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre désormais.

"Toi, Kimblee. C'est à toi que je parle."

L'Alchimiste avait penché sa tête sur le côté et semblait ailleurs. Comme s'il n'y avait personne autour de lui… ce n'était pas la première fois. Greed soupira. Cette manie l'énervait.

"Hey. Regarde-moi.

\- Hum?"

Kimblee retourna son regard dans les yeux violets de Greed.

"Quoi encore?"

L'Homonculus secoua la tête.

"Pas possible… tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit au moins?

\- Je crains que non.

\- Et ça, tu comprends?"

Soudainement, Greed attrapa Kimblee par la taille, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Puis il le relâcha et s'en alla.

Kimblee sourit en le regardant s'éloigner.

"Oui, murmura-t-il, ça, j'ai très bien compris."

Fin


End file.
